


Puppet Man

by libco



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s05e14 Smile Time, Gen, Haiku, Post: s05e22 Not Fade Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Angel Haiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet Man

wee little puppet  
how you made us all laugh so  
damn you WB, woe


End file.
